


Like A Good Soldier Should

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Like Good Soldiers [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Abuse of Power, M/M, Over the Table, Psychic Wolves, Psychic Wolves For Lupercalia, au where Danse has a female wolf, dub-con, force, heat - Freeform, non-con, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could hear the intent in his voice, and see the lust swirling in his blue gaze… and I could do nothing but obey… like a good soldier should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Good Soldier Should

Insubordination wasn’t a word in my vocabulary. When I received an order from the higher ups, I always followed. That was why, even though it was time for me to report to the Boston Airport to make sure that any and all issues with Minka and her upcoming first heat could be handled, I was reporting to Elder Maxson’s office instead. As we rode down the elevator to the lower floor of the Prydwen, the deck shockingly clear of Brotherhood members, I could see the black fur on Minka’s neck standing on edge. I didn’t know how long I would have before she lost herself to the urges that were slowly beginning to bubble inside of her, but I certainly hoped that Maxson’s briefing didn’t last too long. 

  The very distinct impression of _not_ _having long_ spilled through Minka’s mind, her green eyes shifting up like dark ringlets of warning to meet my own. 

_ I know. We’ll make this quick. _ I tried to press reassurance through our bond, but her anxiety and restlessness was making it hard for me to do. Instead, I spilled forward from the elevator as quickly as I could, my hand rapping smartly against Maxson’s door. I actually felt the sting of the metal biting into my knuckles, making me raptly aware of the fact that I wasn’t in my Power Armor. I’d somehow missed my Vertibird to take me down to the airport, and I’d been assured that the Power Armor wasn’t necessary for the duration of my stay. I felt naked without it, but I followed orders. Just like I was following Maxson’s orders now, pushing Minka further than I wanted to see what he needed.

  I’m sure he had a reason for this - my unwavering faith in Maxson’s desire to lead the Brotherhood of Steel into a better future never faltered. The door pulled open, and Maxson was standing there, the Battlecoat that he never seemed to take off fanning around his body. His gaze shifted between myself and Minka, and behind him I heard the low grumble of Nikolaus - I had a feeling that the sound came in reaction to the slow burn that was bubbling beneath Minka’s carefully erected self control. 

  “Paladin Danse, close the door behind you.” Maxson’s voice held a serious tone that I couldn’t quite place, but I compliantly pushed the metal door against its frame, hearing it click in place as it locked. Beside me, the sound seemed to make Minka startle, and I had to put my hand down, leaning slightly to brush my fingers between her ears. The one known to her as  _ steel and blood _ made her nervous. Maxson’s scent name was intimidating, to be sure. Much to my chagrin,  _ fancy lad snack cakes _ was part of how the wolves knew me. 

_ It’s okay.  _ I tried to send another wave of calm, but I could feel nothing but the beating sensation of Maxson and Nikolaus against my mind, a barrage of  _ Leader  _ and  _ Dominant  _ pounding in my skull until I almost felt the urge to kneel in front of him. Beside me, Minka let out a small whimper, her tail going between her legs. 

  Maxson smiled. 

  I didn’t like something about the way that his mouth twisted into that slow grin, but I took a few steps forward until I was in front of him, fighting against the waves that were still beating against my head. “You wanted to see me, Elder?”

  “Yes. Have a seat, Danse. I’m sure it won’t be long now.”

_ Wrong. Something wrong.  _ Minka was by the door, and I heard a low whine spill from her chest, but I shook my head slowly. A direct order from the Elder wasn’t to be disobeyed. I pushed forward one of the chairs and took a seat, but Maxson didn’t follow. Instead, he loomed silently over me… and the way that he’d phrased his sentence echoed at the back of my mind.    

_ What wouldn’t be long now? _

__  At the door, Minka was pawing at the metal now, her low whimpers turning into full throated whines that were making things deep in my stomach twist. I didn’t like her distress, but Maxson’s blue hues were boring into me as though challenging me to get up and go to her. 

  “Minka, come here.” My voice spilled out instead, my hand coming up to call her to me. Another low whine spilled from her, but she slowly crept forward, until she could put her face against my hand. I didn’t understand the distress that was pooling in her mind, nearly taking over her entire personality.

_ Not long now.  _

_ Not long at all. _

__ Heat was rising in my face, and I didn’t understand why. But I was suddenly very uncomfortable sitting there, with Maxson standing over me, anticipation clear on his features now. Minka let out one more low, soft whine… and then I felt it. Sweet, scorching  _ need _ rolling off of her in palpable waves that spilled up and into my own mind. It rolled from thought to physical, and I had to bite back a small sound that came from my throat.

  I needed to get out of this office and down to the proper breeding facilities now, but even as I thought it, Maxson’s words played through my head again. 

_ Not long at all. _

__ And then, Minka’s thoughts, a slow burn in the back of my mind.  _ No more time.  _

  Nikolaus let out a low rumble in his chest and stepped forward, his tongue lolling out to lick at his chops. 

  “Elder, sir,” My voice sounded strangled, even to me. “I should get into a Vertibird now. I think that Minka… she’s…” My voice trailed off, because Maxson shook his head slowly, and though he didn’t speak, his fingers came to unzip the Brotherhood of Steel uniform that he wore beneath his battle coat. “We should be at the facility, the other Brothers…”

  “Aren’t here. They’ve all been sent on missions. Stand up, Paladin.” And of its own violation, my body rose from the chair, following the command just like a good soldier should. I felt a light coat of sweat beginning to bead against my forehead - I hadn’t experienced a heat before, this was my first year with Minka… but if this was what it was, a slow, burning need that was beginning to bubble inside of me and threaten to take over my senses…

  I understood why it was taken care of in a proper facility. In my uniform, my cock was beginning to twitch to attention, a salute to Maxson who stood in front of me with his chest now bared. The zipper of his uniform hung precariously low slung across his waist, and I watched as his finger slipped out, spilling through the hook of my own uniform that jutted up at my collar. A low jerk in my stomach mirrored the jerk against the material as he pulled me forward, so that my body nearly collided against his own. My hands spilled out, forced to find some hold so that I wouldn’t stumble… and that hold was the thick muscles and coarse hair that sprinkled Maxson’s bared chest.

_ What was he doing? _

  But I knew. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew. 

  His fingers stayed curled in the buckle at my throat, dragging me forward a slow inch at a time - I had a bit of height on him, but that one digit easily scaled the barrier, and suddenly we were face to face, and my hands against his chest the only reason that our bodies weren’t pressed flush. 

  “Paladin Danse.” He called my name like an order, clipped and harsh, but with a rugged tone that I’d never heard spill from him before. My peripheral vision let me see Nikolaus stalking forward, and Minka slipping slowly back. Her front was bowed, her end slowly spilling up into the air. As she did so, another wave of heat and  _ need _ surged across me. It was chased with shame, because I certainly didn’t want to feel this  _ here _ , and not with  _ Maxson.  _

  But I was… and it seemed an invariable truth that he’d intended for this to happen all along. 

  “ _ Danse! _ ” I hadn’t acknowledge him before, and his voice bit out my name now, fingers tugging sharp against the buckle at my throat. His mind through our pack-bond was a whip, a sharp lash that demanded  _ obedience. _

  “Yes, sir?” My voice was low, soft, deferring. I had seven years on Maxson, but the man before me exuded confidence in choking waves that made me feel like a youth. Perhaps it was simply the pack connection between us, and his expertise at using it to drive the thought home in my head. I’d certainly never felt this way before; reverent and full of hope at his words… yes. But needy and so  _ small? _

__ Never.

  What was he doing to me?

  “Your bitch is in heat. You’ll do best to follow your instincts and refrain from fighting it.”  _ Lay down and take it.  _ My body twitched, and the slow curl of his lips formed into another smile. Knowing, waiting…

  Why was he doing this? 

  “Arthur..?” The question half formed on my lips, but I didn’t have the coherency to spill the thoughts out. Minka’s need was washing up and over me in waves that made my skin hot, and the feel of his skin beneath my hands a scorching thing. I could feel his heartbeat, and it was drawing out my own - hot, thick, needy. 

  “Disrobe, Paladin. Don’t make me ask you twice.” The shock from the steely tone of his voice pulsed through me, but my fingers were already moving to the zipper of my uniform. My eyes were wide, even as I followed the order.  _ Why was I doing this? I didn’t want to do this.  _

__ The zipper of my jumpsuit gave a sharp jerk as it came to the end of the line, directly above my pelvis. My fingers brushed against the short, dark hairs that spilled upward along the flat planes of my abdomen and towards my belly button, and just the sensation of that brought a ragged gasp from my throat. Maxson’s grin twisted into something altogether hot and needy, and his finger still looped around the buckle of my collar jerked me forward - it wasn’t a kiss, but his teeth set into my lower lip, drawing a groan out of my mouth that he devoured with a probing tongue and the sweet heat of his pout. My head was spinning as he pushed me back, so that I nearly fell against the table. He pulled the coat from his muscular frame in a fluid motion, holding it out to his side. “Remove my uniform.”

  Beside me, a low, keening whine let me see that Nikolaus was slowly circling Minka now, and her wide eyes were all for his tall frame. 

_ Not long now at all… _

__ My fingers were moving of their own accord again, gliding beneath the black officer uniform that still covered Arthur Maxson’s body - I skimmed along his shoulders, peeling the leather away from his upper torso, exposing more and more of his muscled and scarred flesh. My chest felt tight at the sight of him, my body aching and wanton - Minka’s need was a living, breathing thing in my head. I’d never thought of Elder Maxson in such a sense before, but through her eyes, it was the  _ only  _ thing that I could think of. My fingers brushing against his skin was a ghost of unspoken  _ need _ , and I knew that he could feel it, too. It was burning inside of him just as much as it was me - the only difference was, he’d planned this all along. Had I known this was his intentions, I may not have stepped into the office at all.

  But orders were orders, and I’d never defied them before. 

  My fingers had stopped while my mind played with those thoughts, and Maxson’s thick brows knit together. “Continue, Paladin.” Sharp, a barked order, and the sense of  _ pack leader _ burned through me so that I knelt and pulled the uniform down his hips. He took a second to kick off of his boots and then step out of the fabric. For a moment, he stood bare in front of me, and my eyes were forced down to see the length of his prick, proud and erect and only a few inches from my face. He pulled back on his coat, so that the padded leather slid against his bare flesh, a frame against his chest and hips… 

  My stomach did a quick turn, and I pulled myself to my feet before I fell  _ forward  _ into him. His hands moved in a flash, and I heard a  _ riiiiiiip _ as my uniform split from my body, falling around and off of my hips in rags. “Turn around.” The demand was hard in his voice, but he was already seizing my arm before I had a chance to comply, twisting me in a rough jerk so that my stomach fell into the table, where he usually held small, private meetings with his most trusted Paladins. I’d been in here for those meetings - and now…

  Fingers thrust hard into my mouth, and beside me Minka had her ass up in the air completely, waving it at Nikolaus, who stood behind her.  _ Want, want, want, now.  _

**Now.**

It pulsed through me, all hard pressed images of need and not full words at all, and when Maxson shoved his fingers between my lips, two digits delving into my mouth like he wanted it to be something else altogether, I didn’t resist. 

  “Suck, Paladin. Now.  _ Hard. _ ” God damn it, his voice was growing into a deeper and deeper growl with each issued command, and my mouth closed reflexively around his thick fingers, throat working like I meant to swallow him down. A low, burning moan rumbled through his chest, against my back where he was pressed flush against me. The tatters of my uniform around my thighs and calves offered no protection from the spill of his erection pressed hard and ready, nestled between my cheeks. 

  I could feel my mouth working hungry against his fingers like I  _ was  _ sucking against something altogether different, and when he pulled them from my mouth, slick, thick strings of saliva coated the digits. There was no hesitation in his movements, just his hand suddenly sliding so that the thickness of my slaver gave him perfect lubrication to slip past the tight ring of muscle and into the very depths of my core.

  Pain flashed through me, instantly chased away by pleasure. I let out a long, loud, needy groan - I didn’t sound like myself, because I’d never made such wanton and needy sounds… and beside me, I heard Minka yelp. Nikolaus had mounted her, and I saw the wolves hips flex to thrust just a moment before Maxson’s fingers rocked deep inside of me, one digit and then two, and the desire, so deep and instilled in my very mentality, sent me rocking back hard against his hand. 

  Behind me, he was doing something with his free hand, but I couldn’t turn my head to look - I could only concentrate on the feeling of his fingers deep in the heat of my center, and feel the sensation of it rocking from me and spilling upward to meet the sensation of Minka’s first mating that pulsed and coursed through her on an instinctual level, leaving us both gasping and panting. When he pulled those digits from me, it left me feeling empty and wanton, and my fists actually slammed against the table in protest. His freed hands grabbed my own, wrenching them behind my back so that he could bend me completely over the table - with my ass thrust like an offering into the air, I felt his thickness press against that worked ring of muscle, and then his hips flexed - the table spilled forward with a loud squeal… and the length of him, slathered with some kind of lubrication - what his busied hand must have been doing - was sheathed inside of me. 

  I could feel the beat of his leather coat, the flex of his abdomen, and then there was nothing but the sensation of his prick, of him sliding slowly from inside of my depths, only to pillage the untapped tightness again. And then again, and  _ again.  _

  My insides would have screamed in protest, and somewhere in the back of my mind, the man that I had been was telling me that I  _ didn’t want this _ . Every nerve in my body was shouting an argument of jubilation and  _ need _ for more, so that even Maxson’s hand, holding both of my arms behind my back in one encircling grasp, was a touch that I desired. His other hand spilled up, digging to the roots of my hair and then jerking my head back with a harsh movement - I didn’t realize his intentions until his teeth set against my throat, biting hard, possessive, and leaving a mark that I could feel branded against my flesh.

  Something deep inside of me burned with satisfaction.

  His hips were a constant pound, and the fullness of his girth filled me over and over again, until my body was screaming for another fullness, and different fullness. I could feel his cock working hard and fast, veins pulsing and pounding to rush forward his release. His body was moving in such rough, possessive motions that I could feel his testicles slap forward against my body, and the song of our frames writhing against each other brought a low, needy groan from somewhere deep in my chest. 

  His teeth stayed hard and set against my throat, as though he meant to keep me pinned there with his mouth alone. My hands broke free from his hold on my back, but his arms instantly followed, slamming my wrists against the table so that he immobilized me perfectly, every inch of his body possessing my own in a liquid heat that sent my brain rocking in a wave of ecstasy and desire. 

  I felt his fingers tighten in a spasm of pleasure, and my own head twisted, trying to free itself from his grip if only so that I could throw it back in need and desire. His mouth refused my attempts - and in the back of my mind I could feel Minka’s desperation for her joining with Nikolaus to come to a head. 

_ Not long now.  _

  It wasn’t my thought. But the knowledge of it bled through me until I felt the low moan that I’d been giving turn into a keening, needly growl. 

  Maxson’s movements were coming harder, faster, so that I could feel the table edging forward with the strength of each thrust of his hips. My body was rocking, a full pulse of trembles with need for release - he hadn’t even touched my cock, but I could feel precum bubbling and boiling from the sensation of him gyrating so deep and fast against my center of pleasure. 

  Above me, his breath was coming in quick, growling gasps that let me know his words had been right - it wouldn’t be long. 

  “Danse!” His voice pulsed out suddenly, more wolfish than man. I could hardly process, I couldn’t answer. I only rocked my body like a salacious, wanton thing back against him. My answer, it seemed, wasn’t required, because he barked out his order… and like a good soldier should, I obeyed.

  “ _ Come _ !”

  A hot gush of pleasure pulsed out of me at the same instant that Nikolaus and Minka knotted together - behind me, Maxson gave one last, hard thrust, his head bowing to press his forehead to the dip at the base of my skull. And then there was heat - a great gush of filling heat as he released his seed inside of me. For one perfect, blissful second, I felt a completion I’d never experienced before - sweet heaven, clasped in his arms and filled with the ambrosia of his spill.

  And then there were grinding thrusts as he pushed into my body once, twice, thrice more before collapsing against me. I could feel the sweat dripping from his frame, and the edges of his coat tickling against my arms… but I didn’t have the strength to move. My body was one, long, low tremble.

  What had just happened… oh,  _ God.  _

__ Minka had fallen to the ground beside me, with Nikolaus still atop her, his teeth on the scruff of her neck, holding her possessively to him. They would only have a small break before beginning again.

  Maxson left me at the table, long enough to check the lock on his door. 

  Before  _ we _ began again. The look in his eyes was hot and possessive, and the mark on my neck burned like a brand. Maxson wasn’t going to let me leave this room - he had no intention of anyone else having me. I could see that now. But I couldn’t escape. My body was aching and limp, and I could already feel the boiling heat of Minka’s need beginning to rekindle. 

  Strong arms looped beneath my shoulders, and my body was shifted to Maxson’s bed - a heavy weight was his coat covering me - not out of concern for my modesty, but I think just so he could see the look of it - one more act of possession. His perfect, nude frame stood above me, surveying me like some prize that had been won… that same, slow smile from before curving his lips as his eyes fixated on my neck - on the mark that he’d left there.

_   His _ mark, claiming me. 

  “Take a moment to rest, Paladin Danse.  _ It won’t be long now. _ ” I could hear the intent in his voice, and see the lust swirling in his blue gaze… and I could do nothing but obey… like a good soldier should. 


End file.
